


In which breaking things is way too easy.

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 911, Character Study, Gen, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking things have always been easy. But easy is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which breaking things is way too easy.

Breaking things have always been easy.

Like any other child, the young Byakuran had taken delight in mindless destruction. He built elaborate cities out of wooden blocks, and rained terror upon the imaginary citizens by toppling the fragile wooden structures. All it took was a nudge at the base, and the town hall would fall into pieces with a series of clacks.

And when the city was reduced to a pile of rubbles, he would build it up again, and repeat the process.

It was easy. It was fun. It wasn't very meaningful. Very few things were, when one was a child.

As Byakuran grew a little older, he began to seek purpose. He realized that, by taking things apart methodically, he could learn how they work.

He once took apart an alarm clock, the old mechanical type that was interesting to study. He marveled at the intricacy and pushed the tiny gears with his fingers. He never did figure out how to piece it back together.

In biology class, he took apart a frog to learn what kept it alive and moving. He got a chance to touch the tiny heart and study the delicate organs. It was an enlightening experience, but the frog would never move again.

The world, Byakuran realized, often worked like that.

The Twin Tower came crashing down within hours, but the hole it left behind could not be repaired in the years to come.

A wound that takes but a second to inflict may take weeks to heal.

It's always easier to break things than to mend them. Even harder to create from anew.

He enrolled in an engineering program. There's an allure in making. Pulling things apart and putting them back together. Learning how things work, making them work. Changing things, repurposing them.

People too, were far to easy to break. It would take but one tragedy to break down the proudest of men. A few days of torture to break a mind beyond repair. But fixing them, pulling them back together, repurposing them, remaking them? Now there's a challenge.

Destruction was easy for Byakuran, and Byakuran grew tired of easy. Easy was boring. He wanted the Tri-Nii-Sette. He wanted the power to create, to restore, to repurpose.

Because in the end, building the city back up have always been more fun.


End file.
